The Venomous Vacation
by DragonWhoa
Summary: When staying with Mark and Steve at the beach house, Jesse encounters a creepy critter but doesn’t realise what has happened until the crawler’s self defence mechanism has set in…
1. First Bite

Title: The Venomous Vacation.

Summery: Jesse has worked himself into the ground and is under orders from Mark to take it easy for a while. When staying with Mark and Steve at the beach house, Jesse encounters a creepy critter but doesn't realise what has happened until the crawler's self defence mechanism has set in…

Rating: PG-13 for distress

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing, if I did own the characters of Diagnosis Murder well…that would be a different story ;)

AN: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments mean a lot and really encourage me to continue with the story. I have come up with a (terrible) title but at least it isn't untitled anymore. I have also made some changes and corrections (I hope they improve the quality, if it needs more work let me know). Next chapter is on the way and as ever feedback is always appreciated.

**The Venomous Vacation**

**By**

**R L Woe**

The sun was shining, the surf was up and the sound of the waves hitting the soft white sand on the beach was just delicious. As Dr Jesse Travis stood on the edge of the ocean, gripping his surfboard tightly, he stopped and took a look around. Kids playing in the sand at a safe distance from their parents, a swimming group further up the coast away from the large waves crashing over each other in front of him and a couple of ladies in very small, very revealing bathing suits sunbathing together. This was a perfect day to be free from work and Jesse was going to make sure he enjoyed every moment of his vacation.

Having been given a whole week to him self to do whatever he pleased, Jesse intended to make the most of it. It had been so long since his last break from work that he could hardly remember when the last one was. His boss had insisted he take some time off to relax and unwind for a few days at least, and when your boss is Dr Mark Sloan there is no point in try to argue.

Jesse had begun to feel the effects of working himself into the ground and was starting to feel more and more depleted. His usually cheerful and bubbly personality had become listless and irritable which worried his friends profusely. Jesse had quickly wormed his way into the close little family and he couldn't imagine not having them around. With his boyish charm, kind heart and lively soul Jesse had come to mean a lot to them too. When his personality slowly began to change due to long, hard shifts, heavy workload and extra stress from co-running a BBQ restaurant, Mark decided to make Jesse an offer he couldn't refuse. A chance to relax with his friends and get the rest he needed while enjoying himself.

Just a few days later Jesse was standing on the beach in front of the Sloan men's house gripping his surfboard and watching the waves roll in. The invitation to stay there, so that he would not have to worry about being on his own or having any potential temptation work to do at his apartment, was a long-standing one and both Mark and his son Steve had managed to convince Jesse to stay at their place for a couple of days at least. An invitation to their final group member had eased some of Jesse's worry of imposing and soon Amanda had joined them putting an end to any protests.

Jesse walked confidently into the ocean's cool blue water and then expertly pulled himself up onto his surfboard. He began paddling out over the waves clinging on as the waves became larger and more powerful. The wave he had been waiting for approached and in no time he was flying over the water twisting and turning, skilfully riding the tide.

Back at the beach house Mark and Amanda watched their young friend cut through the ocean in an impressive dance of agility and flexibility. It was easy to forget that behind the accomplished surgeon was a young man who just loved to throw himself into life and enjoy it; Amanda smiled as she watched him.

"You know I think this is exactly what Jesse needed, a little down time with his favourite hobby and his friends." She slowly stretched on her chair and turned her gaze to Mark who nodded at her in agreement with a small, knowing smile on his face.

"I just wish he would pay more attention to what he needs more often." Mark's smile turned into a very slight frown as he thought about how Jesse had run himself down trying to please everyone else. "Sometimes selflessness isn't always such a good thing".

Shaking his head slightly, Mark turned back to watch the young man he now considered to be almost like a second son to him, Mark began to think of Jesse's parents and just what they had missed by not being there for him when they should have been. Jesse had turned out to be such a warm, giving person that Mark wondered just how he had managed to stay so happy and not get clouded with bitterness.

While contemplating all of this, Steve jogged up the driveway in his grey running shorts and shirt finishing his afternoon run in front of their home. He was also taking a well-deserved break and had decided to take a run along the beach. He had missed the scenery, particularly the women decorating the sand, and the opportunity to think or relax his mind as he ran. The feel of his heart racing for another reason aside from the danger of his job was a welcome feeling. Steve slowed to a stop flashing his father and Amanda a genuine smile, his run putting him in a good mood.

"Hey Steve, have a good run this morning?" Amanda asked, looking up from her cool glass of lemonade and returning his smile. She reached out to the table to pour another glass for him. Steve gratefully accepted the glass and took a seat on a nearby sun bed.

"It was great. With the sun on my face, the wind in my hair…"

"The girls decorating your running path…" Jesse cut in as he trudged up the sandy path leading up to the Sloan residence. While climbing back on to his board after being knocked off by an over powerful wave, Jesse had watched Steve join his two friends on the beach and decided to follow suit. He came in through the gate and threw his board down in front of Mark, Steve and Amanda and then sat on it heavily, tired from the mornings surf session. Cool drops of water trickled down the back of his neck from his damp, golden hair and the feel of the sun chasing them away with it's bright rays brought a bigger grin to his already smiling face.

"Hey Jess, how's the water?" Steve replied smirking just a little at his best friend's comment.

"Great, there are some perfect waves out there today if I wasn't so beat I would of stayed out there longer." The young man leaned back until he was laying flat on his surf board, careful not to touch the soft, dry sand underneath and end up covered in it. He closed his eyes and sighed contently unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching him, glad that they were gaining their old Jesse back.

Mark stood up from his chair and stretched his back lazily before turning and heading towards the house. "What say we get some lunch underway? If I know you two, and I do, you must be starving."

At the mention of food Jesse's head turned in Mark's direction and his eyebrows raised inquisitively. "Did I head you mention lunch?" The young doctor's question was answered by a chorus of soft laughter as the rest of them made their way into the house to get out of the hot sun and offer any help if it would re required.

Jesse slowly pulled himself up and moved his surfboard to the fence post where it could dry off. As he followed his friends into the house, which was like a home away from home, he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was, how fortunate he was to have such great friends who cared about him enough to notice and appreciate him. They were willing to put up with him for a whole week just so he could take a break and pull him self back together. It was true that just a short while ago he had been little like him self at all. He found himself tired and irritated all the time, the smallest of faults or annoyances magnified to him and he had even begun to snap at his friends when they tried to help him. Jesse knew that that was not like him and he certainly wanted his friends to know that it wasn't him but the pressure to excel and succeed. In short he didn't want to let anyone down. To his relief his friends had been very understanding, so much so that he was starting to think they knew how he was feeling better than he did.

"Jesse if you feel like taking a shower you're more than welcome to use mine upstairs". Mark's kind voice interrupted his thoughts, it was then Jesse realised that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen still dressed in his wetsuit. "I think Steve just beat you to the one downstairs. Lunch won't be ready for a while yet, why don't you shower and change. Amanda and I can handle everything".

Mark's suggestion sounded like a wonderful one and Jesse smiled at his mentor appreciatively. "Yeah…yeah that sounds great. Thanks Mark."

The older man shook his head, donned a slight smile as he watched Jesse leave the kitchen to go upstairs and thought about the amount of times the boy thanked him. _Boy_, he thought with a good-humoured chuckle, _that 'boy' is a grown man_. Still, he thought of Steve as his boy though and supposed he always would, the difference with his two 'boys' being that one he had brought into the world and watched him grow up, the other he wished he could have brought up. Jesse had mentioned little about his childhood but his bitterness towards his 'real' father and lack of enthusiasm about the subject told Mark that it probably could have been better. That could have been part of the reason Jesse was so eager to please. Mark had a feeling that the young doctor wasn't thanking him so often just out of politeness but because he really believed he owed them something. Mark, on the other hand, was more than happy to have Jesse staying with them for a while, their work was important and often got busy meaning that some days he barely saw the young man. Mark saw this as the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his children, surrogate or otherwise. He had made sure that they managed to get a little time off to remind themselves there was more to life than work, Mark's idea of course. Demanding shifts had been hard to switch but he was able to pull a few strings and had managed to arrange time off for himself and Jesse at the same time as Steve's paid leave. Amanda had also built up a healthy amount of holiday time and decided to take it while the opportunity to spend time with her friends and her family was there.

As Jesse finished up in the shower he turned off the water and reached out for the towel he had left on the rail. He stepped out carefully, so as not to slip on the cool tiles beneath his feet, and wrapped the material around his waist, using a smaller towel to run over his hair. The warm water had done wonders for his tired body and mind and he now felt fresh and alert, ready for whatever delicacy that awaited him in the kitchen. Padding quietly to the guest room Jesse quickly found a pair of comfy black pants and a cool shirt to wear from his suite case, which he hadn't bothered to unpack just yet. The weather was hot and he had been far to excited about the activities he had planned. He could unpack the case tomorrow.

After dressing himself and running a comb through his damp hair, Jesse trotted back down the stairs and walked happily into the kitchen where a place had been laid for him at the table. A portable fan had been set up beside the table where it blew a welcome breeze around the kitchen. Just as he sat down Steve appeared, dressed comfortably much like him self, after finishing his shower. He leaned against the counter trying to get a look in at what was being prepared for them to eat. This earned his hands a gentle slap from Amanda who was preparing a very refreshing looking salad.

"Hands off, you'll get it soon enough". She smiled and nodded to fridge "Would you mind getting the drinks? That's all that is left to do…"

"Sure thing". Steve made his way to the fridge and took out two jugs full of cold ice tea; he set them on the counter and then grabbed some glasses from the cupboard nearby. Noticing his best friend sitting alone at the table staring out of the window at the sunny day, Steve set the drinks and glasses on a tray and carried them over to the table asking for silent assistance in pouring them out. Jesse reluctantly tore his gaze from the window and the beautiful day outside and smiled taking one jug of heavenly cold drink off of the tray.

"Jess I was thinking of washing the cars later, maybe waxing them too while the weather is good, think you could lend me a hand?" The detective looked up from his job of pouring the same amount into each glass and was rewarded by a beaming smile from the young doctor.

"Yeah sure, no problem. You got your hose reel fixed though, right? I don't feel like hauling buckets of soapy water around on a day like this". Blue eyes squinted in distaste at the thought and he wiped his brow as if to make his point.

"Hose reel not only fixed but brand new and awaiting use. I got a new one fitted right after that dog belonging to the neighbours went missing. Apparent cause for the leaks in the old reel was teeth marks, my guess is that the owners weren't leaving enough water out for Rover and he came looking for his own privet drinking fountain".

"You know those people didn't deserve that dog, they treated him poorly and he deserved a better home. Mr Osborne will appreciate him much mo…" Mark's voice filtered into the conversation but when he realised everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to look at him he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"**You **are responsible for the disappearance of the Durst's dog? You dog-napped it and gave it to Mr Osborne!" The incredulous reply from Steve and the look his son was giving him was enough to paint Mark's face with an immense smile and a raise of his eyebrows in an innocent and unknowing gesture. "You know dad, I could book you for that…"

"What? For helping a poor defenceless creature from cruelty? The Dursts never appreciated or cared for that dog and now he's in a good home with a deserving owner who needs the company much more than they do. Besides I couldn't help it if the gate lock somehow undid itself and the dog chose to look for a more suitable residence…"

Mark joined Steve and Jesse at the table, placing a large, freshly cooked lasagne in the centre, which was followed by Amanda and her crisp, cool salad. They ate together sharing light conversation, content to finally spend some time together that wasn't centred on criminals of cases.

After they had finished their meal Amanda called her mother who was watching her young son CJ for a couple of days. Once satisfied that he was ok and enjoying himself as his grandma's, she helped Mark clear the table and wash up while Jesse and Steve made their way out to the cars parked out front. Steve opened the garage door and brought out two buckets and some sponges.

"Jesse, grab the hose reel would you? It's down by the tap in the wall…"

Jesse walked over to the outside tap and sitting there, connected to the tap, was the hose reel tied together with fine wire. Reaching inside to find the knot to untie the fine wire, Jesse felt around under the reel and in the spaces between each coil. Just as he was pulling his hand out of the centre of the reel he felt a sharp pinprick on the inside of his wrist and yelped in surprise. He whipped his hand out of the reel rapidly and sat back on his heels rubbing his wrist. In the back of his mind he knew he should inspect the skin first but he was after all human and instinct set in first.

Steve, having heard Jesse's surprised yowl, put down the sponges and poked his head around the end of the his car, where he knelt to begin wiping the lights. "Jesse? What is it?" The detective looked at him puzzled waiting for an answer.

Jesse looked at his arm closely, his forehead creased in confusion as he stopped rubbing his wrist. There was nothing there. The skin was a little red where he had been rubbing it but at a glance there was nothing else.

"I…uh…guess that wire is sharper that I thought. It must have scratched me when I put my hand inside to untie it. Sorry." He gave a small humorous huff and smiled running a hand through his hair sheepishly. Steve clapped him on the shoulder and stood up with a slightly relieved look on his face, glad that his friend was ok.

Jesse pushed himself up off the ground shaking his head and swiftly picking up the hose reel deciding to take it with him to use wire cutters to take off the wire and unravel the long flexible pipe. What Jesse didn't notice as he walked away holding the tubing was the small black spider that dropped off of the reel and scampered away into the garage in search of a new home.

**(Next part coming soon!)**


	2. Examinations And Decisions

AN: I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers who have given their time to drop me a line. I really do appreciate your words. This is my first fic. here so to speak so mistakes are inevitable. I have now edited this chapter so hopefully there are less of them.

Examinations And Decisions.

Jesse dunked the cleaning sponge into the bucket of soapy water sitting beside him and rung it out ready to finish cleaning the last space on his car with it. After an hour of car washing his arms were beginning to ache a little and he paused to stretch them. His gaze wandered to Steve, who was waxing off his own car a few feet away. Jesse couldn't stop himself from flicking some of the water from his sponge at his friend over the hood. The water spattered on the left side of Steve's shirt and pants leaving dark patches over his clothes. He glared at Jesse who shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible but since he was the only other person around the culprit was pretty obvious.

"Did you…?" Steve started but realized it was a stupid question.

"Who me?" Jesse feigned shock. " Would I do that to you?"

"Yes!". Steve picked up his own sponge, plunged it into his bucket and mercilessly threw it at Jesse hitting him square in the face. Now it was Steve's turn to laugh as Jesse sputtered and looked back at him with mock hurt. Reaching behind him slowly, Jesse felt around for a moment before finding the now loose hosepipe, he twisted the nozzle of the pipe until it spit out a stream of water and then aimed it directly at the back of Steve's neck as he turned to grab another sponge. The cool water made the detective jump and he snapped his head round to see Jesse holding the hose. A mischievous look spread across the young doctor's face.

"You little…!" Steve jumped up and strode across the space between them. Jesse dodged out of the way and started running with the hose still in his hand. Steve soon caught up with him, his long, lean legs carrying him much faster than Jesse's could hope to. He caught the back of Jesse's t-shirt and yanked him back bringing both arms around the doctor. A tugging match broke out as Jesse and Steve tried to wrestle the water pipe out of each other's hands.

Steve eventually succeeded and he let Jesse go in favor of the hose. With a wide grin, he pointed the pipe at Jesse, who was on the floor, and soaked the back of his shirt, laughing triumphantly. Steve waited for Jesse's reaction but he received none, just the sight of the young mans soaked back as he half knelt, half sat on the hard floor by their cars. Steve twisted the cap at the end of the hose and cut off the water then he put it down by his car and went to stand behind Jesse wondering if he had accidentally hurt his friend.

After Steve had let him go Jesse sat on the ground, the detective more putting him down than dropping him down. As he had rolled onto his knees to get back up and attack again, Jesse had felt an intense pain shoot all the way up his arm to his shoulder. The pain had been there before but only in the last half an hour and it had been fairly mild compared to this. Jesse had just assumed that his arm had been aching from the hour's work he had done on the cars but this pain was definitely not a strained muscle. He held the aching limb to his body, trying to analyse what could be causing the pain and it was then that Jesse noticed the swollen patch of red skin on the inside on his wrist. The mark was burning under his skin but he couldn't remember having cut or burned him self, it looked like a blister of sorts surrounded by a slight rash and it was now radiating spasmodic agony up his arm. The pain was starting to spread rapidly from his arm to the rest of his body and as he tried to get up off of the ground the world began to spin around sickeningly. The sudden dizziness was instantly followed by a strong wave of nausea, which forced Jesse to promptly lower him self down again with a groan. A heavy rigid feeling settled in his stomach and he curled over for a moment trying to ease the pain.

A hand on his shoulder brought Jesse's mind back to the moment. He slowly turned and looked up at Steve who looked back at him with confusion clearly written on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Steve's voice sounded odd. It sounded far away, distant like he was calling over a telephone line that was much to quiet and fuzzy. The hand on his shoulder took a firmer grip as Jesse's face screwed up and his breathing became elevated. The pain was getting worse and had now spread to his back, his slim frame shaking in an attempt to fight it. As a doctor, Jesse knew he should try to relax his body and not fight the tension. He knew he should think about what was happening to him but it was so difficult when he was being suffocated by pain.

"Hurts…I don't know what's happening to me…" It was all he could manage as Jesse looked up at Steve almost pleadingly, trying to communicate a silent request.

"Ok let's get you inside to dad" Steve carefully helped Jesse up. The younger man leaned heavily against him for a moment as he tried to get his bearings. Walking close beside him, supporting him when necessary, Steve helped Jesse into the house and called for his dad as soon as they were through the doors.

Having heard Steve's request for help, Mark hurried out to the foyer to see what was the matter, followed closely by Amanda. The sight of Jesse's pale face and shaking posture greeted them followed by Steve's worried expression. The detective motioned to Jesse who was swaying slightly on his feet beside him, holding his stomach.

"He got like this all of a sudden. He was fine all afternoon then just as we were finishing up…" Steve looked helplessly to his dad, shaking his head slightly.

"Alright why don't we get him inside and get him settled? I'll take a look at him, Amanda would you please bring me my medical bag? It's still on top of the hall table where I put it when I first come home". Mark moved to the other side of Jesse and slipped an arm around his back to share some of his weight with Steve.

"Of course". Amanda hurried into the back hall, a look of concern clouding her beautiful face as she went. She reappeared in the living room carrying Mark's medical bag. Amanda handed the bag to Mark who had just finished helping his son put their young friend into a comfortable sitting position on their couch. Steve retreated to the other side of the room and stood by the fireplace, close by but far enough to be out of the way. Amanda hovered on the other side of Jesse, offering a small comforting smile to the patient.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amanda watched Jesse who attempted to return her previous smile. He tried to send her a reassuring look but decided to concentrate harder on trying to relax and not tense at the pain he was in. He knew he must look as bad as he felt when he saw the apprehension on Amanda's face.

It was true the young man they were used to seeing was rapidly disappearing. His sun kissed skin was becoming pale and blotchy, small beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and his chest rose and fell raggedly under the strain of the muscle spasms that were consuming almost all of his body.

The pathologist calmly laid a gentle hand on Jesse's forehead. He was warm, his eyes were bright and he was trembling, it wouldn't be too long before fever set in. Hiding her worry she lifted her hand away from his forehead and looked back to Mark awaiting her instructions.

The older doctor nodded and motioned to his medical bag, which was now open on the table in front of the couch.

"Would you please take his blood pressure and his temperature? I have a feeling both are going to be elevated…" Mark carefully took Jesse's wrist into his hand and placed his fingers at the pulse point. He then looked at his watch and fell quiet as he concentrated on Jesse's pulse. The thumping under Jesse's skin was much too fast and looking at his patient Mark began to grow increasingly worried. Jesse was being uncharacteristically quiet and had barely made a peep since they had brought him into the house. The occasional soft gasp or painful moan were the only sounds that broke his silence and Mark had a suspicion that keeping silent was how Jesse was hiding his pain. The experienced doctor looked up at the pathologist who had Jesse's other arm pillowed gently in the pressure cuff.

"150/85." Amanda read the dial professionally and freed Jesse's arm from the cuff, putting it safely back into the medical bag. She then lifted the hand held thermometer and read the readings she had taken before taking Jesse's blood pressure. "101.2 you were right mark elevated BP and temperature.

Mark nodded and reached into the bag once again retrieving his stethoscope this time.

"Jess, I need you to sit forward a little bit". The older doctor helped the young man sit forward with the aid of Amanda as well. He then placed the stethoscope in his ears and pressed the bowl to Jesse's back, applying a little pressure to lessen any possible muffling through the young man's shirt. Jesse jumped under the gentle pressure, his muscles tensing and becoming even more ridged. Mark tried to stay firm, he didn't want to hurt Jesse but he had to continue listening to the pounding heartbeat. He moved the stethoscope around to the front of Jesse's chest and listened again for a moment before taking off the instrument and putting it away.

"There are definite mild heart palpitations, chest cavity sounds a little restricted too. Jesse have you eaten or taken anything in the past twenty four hours that you could be allergic to?" Mark settled Jesse back onto the couch and waited for an answer.

"Uh…no…just breakfast this morning and lunch that you cooked. Not trying to get rid of me are you?" Jesse tried to smile but the pain coursing through his body was becoming hard to hide and his small smile was strained and tense. The shivers wracking his body were also becoming more violent and hard to control.

"Jesse can you think of anything at all that might have caused this?" Mark tilted his head trying to hide his worried expression. The symptoms Jesse was suffering had come suddenly and were progressing swiftly.

"Umm…No…Not really." Jesse closed his eyes for a moment letting his guard fall for just a minute. His head was pounding now too and his eyelids were growing heavier and heavier. He felt weak and sick; he was in huge amounts of pain and discomfort and he felt restless, unusually agitated and afraid but of what he couldn't say. A kind but firm voice captured his attention and he listened obediently.

"Jesse I want you to open your eyes and tell me when the first symptoms started and what other symptoms you have. Jess?" The voice quietly demanded his attention.

"Ok…. Ok" Jesse cracked his eyes open and sighed trying to think back. "We were washing the cars and…my arm was aching. Then we started fooling around with the water and the pain got…worse. My stomach started to really hurt and…I got dizzy and sick…My…My wrist!" The young doctor jerked slightly and tried to lift his arm but dropped it back as another wave of tremendous pain hit him. He tried to tell them more but only a strangled noise escaped from his throat. Then someone with firm but affectionate hands lifted his arm slowly for inspection.

More words were passing between voices; three voices this time although Jesse couldn't concentrate on them hard enough to hear what they were saying. He managed to catch parts of the conversation as his head swam and he wanted to tell them he would be ok if the pain would just stop. He thought maybe he would pass out but the agony he was in was doing a good job of grounding him to consciousness. He tried to listen harder and managed to catch some of the conversation.

"Amanda…please…911…"

"Dad… okay…is… serious?"

"…Needs…hospital"

"Dr. Amanda Bentley…ambulance to…"

As the severe contractions in his muscles slowly let up a little, Jesse realized that someone was talking to him. He recognized the voice and knew it was only polite to pay attention.

"Jesse? You're going to be all right an ambulance is on its way for you right now. We're gonna have you feeling better in no time." Mark's face came into view, followed by Steve's familiar face over his shoulder and as he turned his head he could see Amanda sitting beside him, her warm hand clutching his own. At least he wasn't alone.


	3. Causes and Effects

AN: Many thanks once again to those who reviewed. Your comments are highly appreciated and very helpful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to put in some more detail. The more reviews I receive the faster the chapters will come so please keep reviewing!

Causes and Effects.

During the time that had ticked by since the call to the emergency services Jesse had become increasingly restless and anxious. The tremors wracking his body were using up vital strength he needed for fighting off whatever had taken hold of him. His head was pounding to an excruciating rhythm of unbearable pain and his clothes were beginning to cling to his skin from the layer of perspiration coating his whole body. However, intense though the pain was, consciousness refused to desert him and give him a break from the pain and discomfort.

Jesse was aware of familiar voices floating about over his head and though he could hear what they were saying he made no attempt to answer them. Words directed at him occasionally filtered in between the pain and the almost constant twitching of his body but try as he might he just couldn't answer. His eyelids were so swollen he could no longer open his eyes but he could feel moisture pooling beneath them, leaking out onto his cheeks. Someone tenderly wiped them away with a soft tissue and he hoped in the back of his mind they knew he wasn't crying and that he had no control over what his body was doing.

The young doctor shifted around fitfully trying to find a position for his aching body that didn't hurt so much although moving cause more pain that it was worth. Quiet groans of pain escaped him as he tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position but gentle hands descended onto his shoulders, lightly pressing him back into to the soft cushions of the couch.

"Take it easy Jess. Try not to move around to much". Mark's kind voice floated through his thumping brain and he wished he could see the older man. At that moment Jesse would have been happy to be able to see at all but his eyelids were so heavy and sore he just couldn't lift them. The gentle hands remained on his shoulders with very light pressure, careful not to harm him further and Jesse was grateful for this. The affectionate touch of his friend was reassuring and helped to soothe his suffering. The thought of being alone in this kind of agony panicked him and he reached up blindly in search of proof that he was not on his own. Softer, slender hands took his and the fingers belonging to the hands calmly stroked his fingers.

"Don't worry Jesse, we're not going anywhere. Try to relax you're doing good." Amanda's voice was calm and quiet like that of a mother trying to comfort her child after a bad dream. Her voice was more than welcome and he tried to answer her but he only choked on the extra saliva that has welled in his mouth. Jesse relaxed as much as he could but his anxiety was getting the better of him. Amanda's hands left him but they returned holding something cold and hard, which she placed in his ear. He fought harder to open his eyes; he had to see something besides the darkness that lay behind his eyelids.

The light in the room assaulted his eyes as soon as he managed to force them open just a crack and eventually he managed to fix his gaze on the worried face above his own. Jesse tried to smile and utter some croaky words of reassurance and gratitude but only a slur of unrecognizable words slipped from his lips. One of the hands that had been resting on his shoulders moved to his forehead. It brushed a few locks of golden hair off of his forehead, where it had been plastered to his skin by sweat, and out of his eyes.

"Th…anks…Mark" His voice sounded strange to his own ears, weak and slow like that of someone who was coming around from a dose of anesthetic. Jesse hoped Mark could understand that he was thanking him for everything and not just his attempts to make him more comfortable.

"Don't you worry, my friend. You just rest and save your strength for getting better". Mark sounded confident though there was a rather sad tone to his voice that Jesse couldn't remember hearing in a long time. The younger man felt miserable for causing this sadness at a time that was supposed to be happy and full of enjoyment for all of them.

"Sorry…Ru…iened ev…ry…thin'". Jesse winced at the sound of himself and closed his eyes again trying to shut out the embarrassment of appearing so weak in front of those he loved most. Before Mark could answer, his son's voice interrupted announcing thankful news into the room.

"Dad the ambulance is here!" Steve's voice rang loudly from the front door where he had been keeping a look out for the ambulance. He ushered them inside hurriedly and took his position back by the fireplace, close enough but out of their way.

Mark looked up from Jesse to the two paramedics making their way to the patient and began filling them in immediately.

" So far he's experienced severe abdominal pain and rigidity, weakness, tremors, excessive salivation, back and muscle pain, spasms, speech difficulty, restlessness and he's becoming increasingly anxious. Blood pressure and temperature are elevated and slowly climbing, heart palpitations have been detected and his pulse is erratic but strong". Mark paused to take a breath and then remembered something else of significance.

"He also seems to be developing some kind of rash on his wrist around a scratch he came by earlier". Mark carefully took Jesse's arm and turned it so that his wrist faced upwards. The once tiny red mark that had appeared on Jesse's skin had grown to the size of a penny; it was inflamed and surrounded by a red rash. "From the symptoms he's presenting, I think he may have been bitten or scratched by something which could have left some sort of toxin in his system".

Jesse cringed at the thought of something creepy or slithery chomping down on his flesh but as he thought about it, he realised it would explain many things. The sharp sting he had felt while checking out the hose reel, the gradual pain growing up from the point in his wrist where the mark was and then the symptoms that followed. The young doctor tried to put a voice behind his thoughts but his mind was working on a different channel to his body and his lips refused to form the words.

Jesse was suddenly aware of movement around him and the loss of an important presence. He managed to pries his eyes open in time to see strangers coming towards him. He turned his head, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of his friends, but could see only the two paramedics coming towards him. The unfriendly sound of gloves snapping against skin and the rustle of unfamiliar equipment injected a feeling of dread into his system. Where were his friends? Had they left him?

He didn't know these two new people and he certainly didn't want them any closer than they already were. Their voices were plain and professional, talking only to each other and Mark or Amanda. Jesse hoped he didn't sound like this around his patients. Rubbery hands began prodding and shifting him with none of the kindness or affection he had been shown before. Of course he didn't expect this from people he barely knew but his hazy mind was insecure and producing thoughts of panic. He didn't want these people touching him; they didn't know him and they probably didn't care. Jesse felt as though he was being handled rather than examined and when the pain began to heighten again he made no attempts to hide it.

He let out a protesting groan and tried to pull himself away from the paramedic's intruding presence. The paramedics however had no intentions of doing anything of the sort. One was inspecting the sore on his wrist while the other was prepping him for transportation. As Jesse tried to escape their grasp again, a wave of nausea washed over him and he surged forward instinctively, only to be pushed back by one paramedic who had been trying to take his blood pressure.

Both paramedics were now trying to carefully restrain him and Jesse began to become overly distressed. Bile rose up into his throat and he choked out a sob of warning, hoping that someone might understand. The paramedic who had just removed the pressure cuff from his arm suddenly vacated his space and was replaced by someone offering a bowl. This arrived just in time to catch the contents of Jesse's stomach as he retched violently and vomited. The churning in his stomach continued and the young doctor repeatedly vomited into the bowl conveniently positioned in front of him.

After what felt like hours had past the turbulent rolling in his stomach lessened and Jesse was able to draw in a few ragged breaths. A soothing voice, which had appeared the same time as the bowl, stopped its utterances and was replaced by a comforting hand on his back.

"Are you done Jess? Can I take the bowl away?" Mark's voice, thank goodness. Jesse sighed in absolute relief and gave a small nod. The bowl was removed from under his chin and his head was slowly turned to the side where his mentor's face looked back at him sympathetically. The older man's face would not stay still, it whirled around like the rest of the room but Jesse tried his best to nod in thanks. The dizziness became worse and the young doctor shut his eyes tight trying to escape it. A soft, cool cloth was dabbed over his face by someone, wiping away droplets of sweat that were running down his face from his brow. His wearied body relaxed as much as he dared let it and his breathing slowly became deeper and calmer.

"Don't go to sleep Jess, we're going to move you now. Just try to stay calm, you're going to be ok". Mark's voice sounded certain and Jesse wished he could feel that certain himself. Although he hadn't been trying to sleep, it was a tempting idea but he wouldn't let them down. Not after what they had done for him.

The second paramedic came back to his side and they tried to lift him onto an ambulance gurney that they had wheeled in on arrival. Their hands pulled him around and tried to lift him but Jesse's exhausted body gave them no help and began to shake uncontrollably from muscle tremors and anxiety at being tugged about. Not wanting to hurt him they set him back down again until the trembling stopped and then tried again. Jesse was in no mood for this and weakly tried to fight off their hands. He just wanted to be left alone now, he was miserable, in pain, he felt sick and worried and he didn't want to be hauled around anymore.

Unable to watch the paramedic's careful but unsuccessful attempts any longer, Steve stepped forward and motioned for them to step back. He got down to Jesse's level and made sure the younger man could hear him.

"Jess it's me, Steve, listen I'm going to move you ok? I promise I won't hurt you". Jesse's struggling stopped as the familiar voice penetrated his ears and his eyes opened just a crack. His best friend's face was a welcome sight and he even managed a small grateful smile. He gave a slow nod, careful not to worsen the dizziness and tried to chase the restlessness and anxiety away enough to allow himself to be moved.

Steve's strong, careful arms moved under him and he slowly felt himself being lifted and placed on a flat, firm surface just seconds later. Steve, instructed by Mark, turned him onto his side and then patted his shoulder, moving out of the way as the paramedics returned to do their job. He was strapped down and when they were sure he was secure they whisked him away to the ambulance. The sensation of flying along while lying on his side brought back the dizziness and the nauseated feeling but he tried to hold it in. Footsteps were falling on either side of him and behind him as well. Although he was uncomfortable and uneasy about the situation he was content to look forward to the help he knew he needed, even if he just wanted to be left in peace.

The gurney jumped and clicked and Jesse felt the unsteady rattle of the metal frame of the portable bed as it was lifted into the ambulance. The bed was docked into the corner of the ambulance and all Jesse could see was equipment boxes and shelves lining the other side of the ambulance. Two people were in the back with him when the doors slammed shut, a paramedic and Mark. The older man perched low on the other side of the ambulance until it jerked and sped off.

While the paramedic fussed over him and began inserting an IV needle into the back of his hand, all Jesse could do was gaze into his mentor's kind face. The outlines of the older doctor's brilliant white hair and his face began to merge together and Jesse began to feel as though he was floating. His eyes drooped and his head nodded back onto the foamy pillow. The ambulance and its contents swirled into a big whirl of dull colours and demanding voices. Dark blossoms bloomed in front of his eyes and the last thing Jesse was aware of was someone calling his name.

AN: Hey there folks, just another quick note. I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with the others. Please let me know if you notice any mistakes etc, I still don't have a beta! This chap. mostly focuses on Jesse and the physical and emotional feelings that come with a spider bite. After all the spider bite research I've done I wanted to put it to some good use! The next chapter focus a lot more on interaction of other characters so keep reading! Let me know what you think…


	4. The Culprit And The Diagnosis

AN: Special thanks to those who have reviewed. There is much more character interaction in this chapter. I'm really just experimenting with this story so I would love to know what you think!

The Culprit And The Diagnosis.

The journey to Community General for Steve and Amanda was made in record time thanks to the blearing siren sitting on top of the detective's newly washed and waxed car roof. The ambulance in front of them had started the trip at a speedy pace but when they had made a further advance in speed, ten minutes into the drive, Steve decided to bend the rules and abuse his privilege as a police officer. It was rare for him to do so but when his family was involved there were no boundaries.

"Jesse will be thrilled when he finds out he had a police escort to the hospital".

Amanda's voice broke the heavy silence that had fallen between the detective and the pathologist during the journey. Each had been sucked into their own thoughts and feelings as they had climbed into Steve's car and neither had said anything since. There was no use in sharing thoughts that were already the same which would only magnify the feelings of dread. The time to talk would be later.

Steve smiled distractedly, deeply buried in his thoughts and concentrating on keeping track of the ambulance baring its precious cargo in front of them. He glanced at Amanda to see her eyes trained on the vehicle in front and nodded, catching her attention with the movement.

"Just as long he doesn't start expecting one every time he gets a little sick". Steve replied lightly, trying to keep the mood raised, however the knowledge of his friend lying in the back of an ambulance in intense pain left him feeling deeply helpless.

The rest of the journey was made in silence as each person in the car sunk back into his or her thoughts.

The familiar building of Community General Hospital eventually came into view and the wailing siren on top of Steve's car cut off abruptly. They pulled away from the ambulance onto the road leading to the parking lot, parked the car and hurried into the hospital.

The elevator ride was the slowest Steve and Amanda had ever endured but as it slowed down, indicating that the floor they needed was near, the atmosphere changed and suddenly more time would have been a blessing. They had been in such a rush to get there that when they arrived they felt completely unready for what might be waiting for them.

The elevator jerked slightly and the doors rolled open revealing the floor to the hospital that looked so familiar. Amanda stepped out, followed closely by Steve who immediately went to the nurses' station to inquire, rather shortly, about their friend.

"Doctor Travis? He came in a few minutes ago, they took him straight into exam room two. Doctor Sloan is in there now with a consult, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until they're done but I'll let doctor Sloan know you're here". The nurse gave the pathologist and the detective an apologetic look, gathered her files and excused herself.

Amanda sighed and folded her arms over her chest, looking to Steve sympathetically. Her status as a doctor of the hospital would mean that she could go to Jesse and Mark but for Steve it was a definite no. This was understandable as necessary space and concentration was needed for patients, doctors and equipment however this didn't stop the feeling of powerlessness that swept over the pair of friends. Amanda would not leave Steve out there on his own, wondering about what was happening and she knew that if she went in to the room she would likely want to stay. Instead she placed a gentle hand on Steve's arm and smiled, trying to look positive.

"Come on, lets go wait in the lounge. There's nothing we can do right now. Mark knows we are here, I'm sure he'll tell us what's going on as soon as he can". Amanda motioned towards the lounge followed by Steve. They entered and immediately flopped down into the waiting chairs, drained of everything except worry and frustration.

Steve sat back and rubbed his hand over his face slowly, sighing and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He wanted his dad and the other doctors to be focused on Jesse, of course, but he also wanted to know what was going on and if there was anything he could do to help. Usually when someone was hurt he sought justice, only now there was nothing he could do. There was no justice to be served this time; they didn't even know what caused this.

A steaming mug of coffee appeared in front of his face and he looked up to see Amanda offering him the cup of energizing liquid. He accepted it gratefully and tried to relax.

Almost an hour later the door to the lounge opened and a very tired looking Mark entered the room. Both Amanda and Steve vacated their seats and fixed anxious gazes on the older man waiting for his news.

"Jesse's blood work came back positive for spider venom". The old doctor rubbed his hand over his face before continuing. "It's hard to say which kind of spider he's been bitten by; the most common spider bite we see is from the brown recluse spider but some of Jesse's symptoms don't match up".

"Do we know of any other bites similar to the recluse but with different side effects?" Amanda's question echoed through the room that was usually full and welcoming but was now almost empty and dismal without their final group member.

"The spider that bit Jesse released a neurotoxin into his blood, which explains some of the symptoms because it attacks the nervous system. Jesse's symptoms match those of a black widow bite. It's not as common but it fits". The older doctor's voice replied, clouded with dismay.

Amanda tilted her head with a pained expression on her face as Mark sank into a nearby chair and sighed deeply. Steve looked from his father to Amanda and waited for one of them to announce what they were going to do to help Jesse but all he received was an uncomfortable silence.

"So now what? Anti-venom? What are you going to do for him?" Steve could no longer hold on to his questions and they came spilling out of his mouth in a cascade of worried words.

Mark looked at his son sympathetically, knowing that he was not going to like the answer to any of his questions. They were all worried about Jesse and the only comfort he could offer was not going to be enough to console anyone.

"Steve, I'm sorry son, but there's nothing we can do for him. Spider bites aren't really fatal to people anymore unless it's a small child, an older person or someone who has underlying health problems. Jesse is young and healthy and he should be able to fight off the venom himself. There is anti-venom for the black widow's bite but it's incredibly risky to use because so many people are allergic to it. All we can do is be there for him and monitor his condition".

"What room is he in Mark? I think I'll go sit with him for awhile". Amanda made her way to the door then turned back to the older doctor.

"Room 312, I'll be along in a while." Mark sent the beautiful pathologist a small, grateful smile as she left and turned back to his son to try and put him at some ease. It was true there was nothing else they could do for their young friend except be there for him through the worst of the side effects of the spider venom.

"There's really nothing you can do for him? Nothing you can give him?" The pleading tone in Steve's voice tore at Mark's heart. As a doctor it was his job to make people better and ease their suffering but in this situation he could do nothing more. Although he wouldn't let his son see it, he felt just as helpless and quite defeated that he could not soothe the younger doctor's pain.

"I'm sorry son. I've done everything possible to make him more comfortable but that's about all I can do. We'll keep him on a steady flow of pain relief and I've administered a calcium gluconate injection that should help him fight the virus. He's also had an injection of methocarbamol, which is a muscle relaxant and that should dull the aching and tremors…" Mark trailed off not needing to finish.

"So apart from that there's nothing else to give him?" Steve's voice mirrored the same irritation and sadness that Mark felt.

"Apart from that there is nothing else to give him except our company and reassurance. He's very agitated and anxious, leaving him on his own isn't a good idea. These symptoms can last a few hours or they can last up to a few days, it really depends on how much toxin was injected into him when that spider bit him". Mark sighed wearily.

"There's no way you could give him the anti-venom?" Steve wasn't giving up and Mark couldn't blame him, he didn't want to see their friend suffer anymore than his son did but he knew the risks it entailed.

"Steve, I would only use the anti-venom as a last resort with Jesse. It's derived from horse serum and carries a high risk of an allergic reaction." Mark paused to fix Steve with a sorry gaze. "It's usually only used in severe cases and while Jesse's case is serious, it's not enough to risk the damage."

"So we just wait this out until Jesse stops showing symptoms?" This seemed incredibly unfair to the detective. This was his best friend they were talking about. Jesse was a good person, determined to save every life that came through the doors of his ER and now his own workplace, his own hospital, could offer him nothing.

"The toxin has to run its course. I'm not going to lie to you son, its not going to be easy for Jesse or for any of us to have to watch him go through this. He needs to know that we're here for him and that he will be all right". Mark replied, trying to keep a positive attitude towards the unpleasant work that lay ahead.

"So he really will be okay? If he's young and strong that should work for him…" Steve responded hopefully, trying to draw some reassurance from his father.

"Jesse was pretty run down by all the extra work he took on before. The fact that he rested up for a few days is good so he should almost be back to full strength to fight this." Mark stood up from the chair and straightened out his clothes before moving towards the door and waiting for Steve to join him. As Steve approached he fixed him with a sure stare.

" I promise you he's going to be okay son, as long as he's under my care he's going to be alright".

AN: Apologies for such a short and rather late chapter. I've become very behind in my work and my exams draw ever nearer. My internet connection has also been down for a few days so I've been trying (unsuccessfully) to fix it myself. Needless to say I had to wait for an expert. Thank you once again to my marvelous reviewers. Keep them coming and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Staying Strong

AN: Surprise! I know it's been such a long time and all I can do is sincerely apologize. Since I now have a brand spanking new PC, I thought I would finally get down to it and write the final chapters of the story before Christmas as I've had a very small, short break in my workload so I'm hoping to it! Thank you to all who have continued to read and review, it is you who keeps the story going. Now without further a due I give you CHAPTER 6.

Staying Strong. 

Amanda sat by Jesse's bedside, gently sponging his forehead with a cool cloth to try and soothe away some of the discomfort. She watched as Jesse's face, usually so joyful and golden, contorted in pain as he slept. It seemed that even in sleep he would get no peace. She sighed and put down the cloth, taking one of his hands in hers; hoping he would realize that she was there and he wasn't alone. It had been four hours since Jesse had been rushed through the doors to the hospital and diagnosed and five since the whole nightmare had started. His condition had not deteriorated yet it had not improved by much, the pain medication and muscle relaxants were doing their job but it still didn't ease it all away.

Amanda was brought out of her thoughts by a particularly low groan from the patient and pair of dazed blue eyes fluttering open. She watched him blink to clear his vision and then watched the eyes glance around the room to eventually land on her. For a moment Amanda could have sworn she saw the small tweak of a smile pull at Jesse's lips but it disappeared all to quickly and was replaced with a look of utter sadness and question.

"Jesse? You're at the hospital. You're going to feel much better soon, I promise. Do you remember what happened?"

Jesse nodded ever so slightly and immediately regretted it, the tightness in the muscles behind his neck, although better than before, was still painful. The nausea swimming around in his belly was still strong and he feared that if he spoke the contents of his stomach would make another public appearance. Instead he tried to focus on the soft hand holding his and the calm voice who rescued him from the dark.

"You've been bitten by a spider Jesse, and I know it's hard and it hurts right now but you're going to be just fine. It just has to run it's course and we'll be here with you while it does ok?" Amanda leaned in closer, a look of pure apology on her face that there was nothing they could do.

Jesse shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the prospect of this going on for any longer. He could still feel himself trembling faintly as though he were being held back from the full force of the shaking, he still felt sick, his muscles protested at each and every movement and his head still spun with disturbing dizziness. There HAD to be something they could do. He tried to remember what he had learned about venom and bites and the procedures, but his medical knowledge seemed to have diminished along with his health.

"Anti-venom?" His voice was thick and exhausted but he managed it and tried to set a firm, expectant look on his face.

"Honey it's too dangerous, you're doing great as it is. You are young and healthy and there is no reason why you can't fight this off on your own. Mark will only use it as a last resort, I'm sorry Jesse." Amanda explained, rubbing her fingers over the back of his hand in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Jesse, unwilling to accept it, shook his head again, releasing an annoyed moan at the situation. He wanted to argue, he wanted to tell them how hard it was but he knew he didn't have the strength and he knew they wouldn't listen. It came to him that it must be serious to call for a dangerous cure but if there was even the slightest possibility it could help he wanted to try.

An unnerving squeak called their attention to the door where Mark and Steve entered quietly, trying not to disturb the patient. Amanda let go of Jesse's hand, placed it gently onto his stomach and stood to talk quietly with the old doctor and his son.

"He woke up a little while ago and I explained it to him, he understands what has happened but he wants the anti-venom. I don't think he's too happy about not getting what he wants.' Amanda smiled sadly and then glanced back at Jesse 'I have to go and get CJ from my mom's but if there's any change or if you need me for anything just call me ok?"

Mark patted her on the shoulder and nodded understandingly, "You go ahead, he'll be fine. We'll keep a close eye on him and keep you posted."

"Thanks Mark." Amanda grabbed her coat from her chair and smiled at Jesse wishing him well before she left.

Mark and Steve moved closer to the patient's bed, Steve occupying the chair Amanda had vacated and Mark analyzing Jesse's condition. Steve leaned forward trying to get some sort of response from his friend, seeing Jesse so still was almost disturbing and definitely not what he was used to seeing. This was a pale, weak boy and not the bright, infectious guy that Jesse was. It was frightening.

"Jesse on a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain?" Mark asked, checking the flow of the IV pain medication.

"Eight…maybe nine…" Again the croak that did not seem like his own voice answered for him. He took a deep breath and tried again "What's…what's wrong with the…anti-venom?"

"The spider you were bitten by can only be treated by a very dangerous anti-venom. It's derived from horse serum and it could very well heighten your symptoms whether you are allergic to horses or not. I know it's not fair but it won't last forever." Mark's kind voice prompted Jesse to answer.

"Not your choice…Please…Help me." The urgent sadness in Jesse's voice tore at the other two men and Steve stepped in to back up his father.

"Jess, no one is denying you treatment but it's serious and we don't want you to get worse." Steve didn't know how else to explain to his friend that he just had to wait it out.

Jesse had begun to slowly get agitated and was still unwilling to accept the course of no action. He tried to sit up but found himself held down, he tried to argue and found himself being hushed and when he gave up he felt utterly defeated. The pain, toxins and medication Jesse had to endure were increasing his tendency to act out of character and when he finally lay back and let out a sorrowful gasp and then a series of choking cries, his friends couldn't think what to do for him.

Mark began to prepare a sedative and enlisted Steve's help to hold the young doctor still enough to administer it through his IV. Before he could attach the needle and depress the plunger, Jesse began to cough, weakly at first as though he had exerted his lungs and as he struggled to control it the choking became louder and more violent. Jesse managed to get a hand free and began to hold his throat as if he was choking at which point Mark abandoned the syringe and put his stethoscope in his ears. With Steve holding the young man up and Jesse grasping his chest and throat, Mark expertly listened to the younger doctor's back and then motioned for his son to sit Jesse up straight.

"Is sounds like his airway is impaired, it could be the toxins, and I don't think he's allergic to the medication he's on. Jesse hold on tight son, you're going to be just fine."

Mark quickly detached the oxygen mask from the canister next to the bed and placed it over Jesse's nose and mouth. He then took his stethoscope again and listened to the younger doctor's back for signs of improvement. After a few minutes the wheezing and choking stopped and Jesse sagged against Steve with relief and exhaustion.

"Alright Jesse is it better? Come on and lay back now." Mark helped his son lay Jesse back down and they both sighed. A muffled sound came from behind the mask and Jesse's eyes pinched shut in obvious pain at such a forceful ordeal. His eyes opened and a tired, tortured look reflected in them, leaving his friends feeling totally helpless and almost responsible. Mark drew a new syringe and injected the sedative into the IV tube, and then he turned back to Jesse and watched him slip into deep induced sleep.

"Can't you just try the anti-venom in small doses?" Steve's pleas for his friend cut into Mark's heart yet he knew he couldn't give in, if he did it could cost Jesse his life.

"Using the anti-venom could lead to his throat closing completely. It's completely out of the question now." Mark looked at his young friend's vulnerable face and then wiped a heavy hand over his eyes.

AN: It is taking me awhile to get back into the swing of things so I am sure this needs a lot of tweaking. I haven't written anything in months as I've not had time and I've missed it SO much! Hope it's not too bad!


	6. Crimson Tides

AN: This chapter is loosely based on a real experience a friend of mine had while staying in a hospital and I thought Jesse might like to re-live it for us.

Crimson Tides.

Jesse managed to sleep more or less peacefully for the rest of that night thanks to the sedative slowly dripping away into his blood stream through the ever-present IV bag. There were moments during the night and early hours of the next morning when the young doctor would wrench away from his dreams with a jump and aggravate his exhausted body, but the older doctor was always there soothing him back into the pillows. Mark and Steve had taken it upon themselves to watch over their young companion during the night, should he take a turn for the worst. They were relieved the next morning to find their friend much more like himself although still in pain.

Upon examination, Mark concluded that Jesse was slowly improving and that certainly within a few days the poison wreaking havoc in his body would have run it's course. The symptoms, which had been so strong were still present but had diminished somewhat due to Jesse's body finally being able to relax and rest wholly.

The young man himself awoke with coherency and an understanding of what was happening to him. He could feel a struggle within to beat whatever was trying to pull him down, the medication flowing through his veins preventing the worst of the pain and panic helping him to focus on healing. The nausea and tremors, which had been so strong and terrifying the day before, were ebbing away like the tide from the shore and although his chest was still restricted and his limbs heavy, Jesse felt a little more like himself.

Steve snored softly from his place in the chair next to Jesse's bedside, almost bringing out a laugh from the young doctor, while Mark sat in another chair he had had brought in. Jesse regarded the older doctor with fascination as he watched Mark tiredly trying to read a book that was slowly slipping out of his grasp. His spectacles were perched precariously on the edge of his nose and every half a minute or so the old man's head would dip forward and then pull back as if refusing to give into the blessed softness of sleep. Jesse supposed they had been there all night and felt a twinge of guilt tweak at his heart, knowing he was the cause of their fatigue and worry.

He slowly reached out an uncoordinated arm and took the book off of his mentor's knee from where it was sliding off. Jesse then dropped the book on his bed unable to keep it lifted with one arm any longer and shut it before looking back at Mark. Deep blue eyes opened looked back at him with pleasant surprise. The older doctor made to move but Jesse slowly lifted a hand in gesture for him to stop, he then turned his head with great effort to the side. Mark's eyes followed and twinkled when they landed on his sleeping son, crammed in what looked to be an uncomfortable position in the hospital issue 'comfy chairs'.

" Go…home?" The quiet question from Jesse brought Mark out of his observations. The older man rubbed a weathered hand across his eyes and then sadly shook his head.

"Jesse you know you can't go home yet, you've improved but your symptoms are still there and you're not nearly strong enough." Mark hated to have to use the unrelenting doctor tone with his young protégé, who had quickly wormed his way in so close to his family, but he had to do what was best for him.

Jesse's forehead creased in what seemed like a cross between confusion and amusement. He took a deep breath and pushed the oxygen mask off of his face, taking a few deep trial breaths to see if his lungs would cope. When he was certain that they were functioning properly and had batted away the hands that tried to replace the mask he responded.

"Not me…you and…and Steve." The effort of keeping the scratchy wobble out of his voice and from gathering enough air to make the sound forced him to replace the oxygen mask as soon as he'd said it but he was pleased with himself for completing the small task.

Mark tilted his head to the side ever so slightly debating in his mind whether that was a good idea. The thought of leaving Jesse alone without his assistance was not a particularly pleasing one however he knew that if he did leave the young doctor would have the fine care of the nurses and other doctors on the ward. He'd never go without Jesse's approval but now that his patient had suggested it to him it didn't seem like a terrible idea. He knew he needed a few hours of sleep or he would be no use to anyone, least of all someone who needed help like his young friend.

"I don't like to just leave you here Jesse but…I guess you're right, we should go home. I can call Amanda and have her come sit with you if you would rather have someone stay…" Mark began to reach into his coat pocket for his cell phone but was stopped by the small scratchy voice.

"No…s'fine. M'tired anyway." Jesse tried to sound insisting but realized it was no good. He sighed and closed his eyes resisting the urge to sink back into sleep before his friends left. When he managed to force his eyes open again the sight of a large figure stretching its limbs out and rubbing the kinks out of its neck greeted him. When it turned around he saw it was Steve who had awoken and vacated the chair by his bed. Jesse managed a smile and a slight nod, trying to convey his thanks to the detective for staying all night and suffering stiff muscles.

"I'll see you later Jess, you feel better." Steve smiled and stepped forward to carefully ruffle Jesse's hair, much to the young doctor's fake annoyance. The man he had once thought of as an annoying kid now resembled the closest thing to a brother he had ever had and he hoped that Jesse knew how much he was appreciated as a friend and a member of their family.

As the two Sloan men left Jesse was left to his own thoughts and the sound of a deep voice leaving instructions with a nurse outside carried through to his ears as he drifted off to sleep again.

How long he slept he couldn't be sure but upon waking up a light and feminine voice reached him and small, quick hands suddenly descended on him prompting him to jerk out of sleep and try to resist that hands which were careless with his sore body and tortured nerves.

"Wh…what?" Jesse tried to lift himself into a sitting position, and then found himself tangled up in the many wires and tubes surrounding him in a plastic aura. He tried to disentangle himself but the nurse intervened and pulled him this way and that, doing it for him. She detached his IVs and an unwelcome panicky feeling set in when he thought about the pain and symptoms coming back full force. The girl chattered on to herself as though he were interested and not in pain at her actions. He guessed she was new blood and hadn't had much experience handling patients; he would have to mention that when he got out of here he thought.

"So hurry up now Mr. Travis and we'll get you all freshened up and re-dosed so you can rest in peace." The nurse encouraged him in her unusually airy southern accent. She sounded much too happy to be working in a place where the sick came to heal and the injured came to get sewn back together. Her choice of words put a slight panic in Jesse's heart at the connotations of the words 'rest in peace' but then again if it meant she would leave him he supposed it couldn't be that bad.

The nurse, who by now was presenting herself as quite careless to Jesse, snapped on some rubber gloves and the oxygen mask off of his face. The sudden loss of the sweet, clean air left him trying to catch his breath while she turned him and unceremoniously half dropped him from his bed into a wheel chair, which she had unfolded beside her.

"We'll soon have you feeling much more alert and comfy.' She rattled on to him through the journey to wherever she was taking him and he only managed to ask where they were going.' We're going to get you a nice hot bath to get rid o' some o' those aches and pains."

He wanted to refuse, he wanted to tell her that he was a doctor; that he knew what he needed and that he didn't need a bath from her he just needed rest and quiet. With a significant lack of strength and the tightness in his chest growing however, he decided to keep quiet and try to conserve his energy. When they arrived at the washroom, he shrugged out of her grasp as she tried pulling him up and got himself out of the chair instead. He allowed her to help him to the side of the washtub and showers and then shook his head.

"I'm ok…could you wait…outside?" The wheeze in his voice sounded strange to his own ears and he really knew he should let her help, however clinging to the wall and side of the round, and shallow hospital tub like a terrified sloth was enough of a wound to his pride as it was. The warm water would be goof for his muscles by helping them to relax and he didn't need her aggravating his mind and body further.

"It's ok…I'll call if I need anything." Jesse motioned to the door of the washroom.

"Listen I'm not supposed you leave you here by yourself. I could get into trouble…They told me to stay with you, 'cause you had a hard time this past day or so?" Even as she said the words she glanced towards the door tempted already to take up the offer to leave and interfere with something else.

"I'll make sure…you don't get in trouble." Jesse tried to sound convincing in his abused voice and the nurse didn't need my tempting. She nodded and agreed to wait around for him outside. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Jesse sighed in relief and took a few calming deep breathes, trying to steady himself against the wall so he could move to reach the showers. The sound of the chattering voice outside slowly dissolving away told Jesse that even if he needed her help now he couldn't have it, she'd probably found something else to entertain her.

Shuffling slowly along the wall, Jesse finally reached one of the taps and pushed it round, breathing hard now after just a few shuffles. He stood away from the stream of warm water and tried to lift his arms to untie the hospital issue gown he was wearing but he groaned and lowered them as soon as they were at the height of his chest. His limbs were still leaden and they ached intensely when he was forced to move them. Deciding to lift it from the bottom and pull it over his head slowly, he turned around to lean his back against the cold tile. Black clouds began to blossom in front of his eyes and they danced across his vision making him incredibly dizzy. Jesse realized that he was about to pass out and as his back reached the tile he blacked out completely, his skin sliding along the smooth surface propelling him sideways. The young doctor hit the shower room floor with a thud, his head cracking against the bottom on impact and the warm shower water swirling around the plug hole turned a disturbing shade of crimson.

AN: Cliffhanger…;D


	7. Hide and Seek

**AN: I know, I know! I'm evil but just because you have all been so great…I'm making up for it by posting twice. Apologies for the lateness, I've had a nasty case of the Christmas Flu.**

**Hide and Seek.**

When Mark returned later that evening in a fresh set of clothes and the scent of shampoo still in his snowy hair, he expected to see his friend sitting up, maybe a little more alert and certainly looking a little more like the Jesse he knew. What he hadn't expected to find was an empty, unmade bed and no sign of where Jesse might be. It was safe to say that he would not have been able to get far at all on his own; therefore someone must have taken him somewhere.

Coming back out of the room, Mark made his way over to the nurses' station to voice his query as to where they had taken Jesse. Three nurses stood gathered around chatting and giggling amongst themselves as though they were in a club. The old doctor didn't recognize them and by their youthful faces, careless movements and quick voices he could immediately tell they were new to the hospital. The 'new recruits' almost always had to be talked slowly down from that exciting edge and into the reality of what working in a hospital was all about. Of course there was always a few who truly did understand that working in such a place carried a lot of responsibility and importance, but it seemed that most wanted in on the action of trauma and the rush of power that having a person's life in their hands brought.

Mark walked stoutly over to them and interrupted their conversation by clearing his throat and waiting expectantly.

"Excuse me I wonder if you might be able to inform me of something?" They were expected to know who he was and so he waited for the acknowledgement. The tallest of the three young nurses nodded to him with a smile forced from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes Dr…Sloan?' Her hand ventured to her clipboard, which sat idly on the surface of the nurses' station. She scrabbled around beside it until her fingers encountered a pen and then she brought both in front of her as though she had been working on it before he interrupted them. 'Can we help you with something?"

"Well yes as a matter of fact I believe you can. I'm looking for a patient who seems to have disappeared from his room. You ladies wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Mark raised his eyebrows in question and waited for an answer.

The three girls looked at him blankly as though he had asked them for the answers to all the mysteries of life. They looked at each other, murmuring and shaking their heads as though they hadn't even realize there were any patients around. Then the smallest of the three nurses began to answer his question in an overly joyful Southern accent.

"Well Dr. Sloan, what patient is that exactly? I mean we all look after different patients and without a room number you could be talking about any one of them. It's been real busy today and as you can see we are doing the best we can but if you'd like to let us know a little more I'm sure we can help you out some how."

The tricky voice irritated Mark beyond belief. He could not tell why, but something just did not seem right with this girl. It was as though she was back talking him with all the sarcasm in the world and yet she managed to inform him of their arrogance in the most polite manner.

"Well Nurse…?" Mark wanted this girl's name, just in case his bad feelings about her were valid. He wouldn't dismiss that this could just be a misunderstanding and she really didn't know anything but he wasn't going to play around when it was Jesse who was missing.

"Pearson." The girl flung her hand out in invitation for him to take it and out of habit to show respect and politeness he did. While he had her hand, and her attention, he decided to try again.

"Well, Nurse Pearson, this particular patient is a doctor at this very hospital. Dr. Jesse Travis as a matter of fact. As it happens, he's also a very good friend of mine and I'd like to know just where he's been taken to because I'm very sure that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere by himself. If you would be so kind as to find out where he's been taken to…" He _had_ heard of this nurse before. She had a reputation for being careless and she was still only on her six-week trial. Mark had slowly become more agitated as he explained and he promptly released the girl's hand before his own started to shake with annoyance.

The girl had slowly paled throughout the old doctor's speech and as he let go of her hand she took a step back. The other two nurses were looking at her as though she had come from another planet; only a few minutes ago she had been bright and quirky and now she was pale and shaking like a leaf. She opened her mouth a couple of times and then she cleared her throat, finally managing to force a sound out.

"Dr. Travis?" The nurse brought her hand up to her face and covered her mouth as though she had just seen something horrific. The expression on her face was enough to begin to worry the other nurses and send Mark into the nearest he got to panic.

"Where is he? Where has he been taken? If you know anything you have **got** to tell me right now! Ms Pearson if you don't tell me or direct me to someone who does know…" Mark took her shoulders and bent his head to her level to try and get through to her. By her expression, something was not right and if it was Jesse that was in trouble, he swore it would be her last mistake.

"He…He's…Oh Lord that was over an hour ago! I was told to get him a bath. I took him to the washroom and he darn near pushed me out of the door! I told him I wasn't to leave him there but he insisted, honest!" The exaggerating nurse was near tears by the time she finished telling her story, finally realizing what she had done and how stupidly she had acted.

Mark could not believe his ears. His mouth dropped open and his face began to flush an angry red. He let go of the girl and turned quickly, almost rushing right into someone else. Jesse had been taken to another room and left on his own for over an hour when he could barely breathe on his own let alone stand or bathe himself. Mark hurried on down the corridor and turned the corner heading for the washrooms. He was vaguely aware of a trembling presence at his side who was mumbling on about how sorry she was and how she would never usually dream of doing something like this. As they came to a stop at the washroom doors, Mark noticed the engaged sign and banged loudly on the door.

"Jesse! Jesse are you in there?' Mark yelled at the door while he tried the handle and it wouldn't budge. He looked back at the nurse. 'Do you have your keys with you?"

"Um…" Nurse Pearson fumbled in her uniform pocket and produced a set of sparkling silver keys. She dropped them and then stooped quickly, picked them up and almost threw them at the old doctor. Mark caught them and began to riffle through them, jamming each one into the keyhole one after the other, almost dropping them himself. All the while the nurse begged for forgiveness and insisted this was not how she treated her patients at all.

"Honestly Dr. Sloan, this isn't my policy! I have never done anything like this before in my life, I would never endanger a patient if I could help it. He all but pushed he out of the door and I stood outside, I heard him moving he was fine when I left to find fresh towels to stock up the washroom cupboards with-" She was cut off by a an unusually berating voice.

"And because of your foolishness this man could be seriously hurt or worse! What were you thinking even bringing someone who can barely walk in here and leaving him? You may have just traded an exceptional doctor's life for a break and hospital gossip!"

Mark's fury was white hot yet kept in check, as he knew he must focus on getting his friend help. He prayed that Jesse would be all right when they found him but the icy dread circling in the pit of his stomach warned him to be ready to expect the worst. Just as he was coming to the last few keys on the ring he felt the key turn around fully and heard the door click open. Leaving the keys in the door, he pulled the door open and slipped in, not wasting any time.

The lights inside the washroom were dim and even as his eyes adjusted to the lack of brightness, cold fear that enveloped him. Huddled on the freezing tiles was the prone form of Jesse lying in a dark puddle. As he rushed to the young man's side and sank down to his knees next to him, he looked back to the young, terrified nurse and barked demandingly.

"Get a gurney and a team of staff in here now!"

**AN: Ok I know, not much Jesse in this chapter but I thought I'd give him a rest and let him hang out on the floor for awhile. The nurse here is loosly based on that of a real person apart from her accent and her being a he in real life. I have nothing against the Southern accent, I chose it because I am English and I find it very attractive :D.**


	8. Puddles of Pain

AN: I have tried to delete the AN, I'm sorry for any confusion if it still shows up. Please ignore it. We are very nearly at the end of this story now and I think I have made you wait long enough! The next chapter will follow shortly. Reviewers are what keep this story alive.

Puddles of Pain.

"Jesse? Jesse! Can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me, Jess." Mark called to the young doctor repeatedly as he gently turned Jesse onto his back, supporting the bleeding, blonde head. Jesse's face was ashen and cold yet his features were calm as though he was in a deep sleep. The hospital issue gown he had been trying to get out of was twisted up around his chest revealing his slim, bruised frame to the cold air in the washroom. The water, which was still spraying the tiles all about him, had soaked the young man's back and side, leaving the gown and the shorts beneath saturated and extremely cold. Shrugging out of his jacket, Mark pulled the gown down and then covered the shuddering form with the coat, rubbing down his arms in the process to try to gauge a response and warm the still frame.

"Come on Jesse, give me a sign. Anything." The older doctor slid his fingers along his young friend's neck expertly searching out a pulse and upon finding one his shoulders sagged as the immediate tension ebbed away slightly. He then felt around the back of his patient's head and neck, searching for contusions and possible fractures. When he was satisfied that Jesse could be moved without causing further injury, Mark turned his attention to the large gash running along Jesse's hairline. Dried blood clung to the wound around the edges while the core still oozed the precious ruby liquid of life.

Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, Mark folded it and pressed it firmly yet gently onto the cold head. A long, agonized groan slid out from the constricted throat and, for a moment, Mark thought the younger man might wake up.

"Jess? If you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes for me. Come on son, I know you can do this…Jesse?"

Jesse's slight form was shivering weakly, a sure sign that the blood loss was severe and shock was creeping in. Rasping sounds emanated from the blue tinged lips and the struggling chest heaved and rattled with effort, worrying Mark further.

Just then the door swung open, a beam of bright light from outside lit up the washroom and, for the first time since his arrival at Jesse's side, Mark realized he was sitting in a puddle of his protégé's blood. He hadn't realized the extent to which Jesse had bled out because the lighting was so bad. The crimson liquid had stained his pants, his hands; even his shirt and sleeves were coated in the sticky wetness. The nurse, who was lingering in the doorway to the washrooms, too afraid to come in and risk being berated again, had been telling the truth. Jesse had to have been there for almost two hours to lose so much blood. A team of medical assistants, nurses and doctors flooded into the room and pulled Mark up and out of the way. The old doctor helped the team hoist Jesse up onto a gurney and inform them of his condition as they rushed him into a vacant room to be treated.

As Mark tried to assist as best he could, providing the team with information on Jesse's first admission to the hospital and how he had fallen, the young man on the gurney began to groan more frequently. His hands began to move, searching his surroundings blindly and flailing around for something to hold on to, to ground himself with. Mark noticed this and immediately reached out to take the hands into his own. Both pairs of hands were slick with sticky blood and shaking, one more than the other.

Another groan and a feeble squeeze to his hands told Mark that although his patient might be regaining consciousness, he was not improving. If anything, as Jesse became more aware of what was happening to him his reactions became worse. The young doctor's face screwed up in agony, his eyes clamped tightly shut and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly in silent screams of anguish. The old doctor freed one of his hands and gently brushed back the bloody hair from Jesse's pale forehead, hoping his ministrations would create a presence his protégé could recognize, trust or at least focus on. The skin under the senior doctor's hand was so cold it was frightening and the force of the young man's trembling was rocking the gurney.

As the gurney came to a stop in an available room, Mark took his pen light out of his pocket, extracted his other hand from Jesse's grip and carefully pulled one eyelid down. He flicked the light and then moved to the other eyelid, murmuring soft apologies for the discomfort he was causing. Both of Jesse's pupils were dilated and uneven, darting around, panic stricken in his head as if trying to get out of the light. Sighing helplessly, Mark put the light back in his pocket and ordered that he be put back on intravenous pain medication. He then grabbed a stethoscope, previously used by one of the nurses at his side to check Jesse's blood pressure, and began to listen to the younger doctor's chest. The heart palpitations they had worked so hard the day before to control were returning, caused by the stress of the ordeal and the length of time he had been without painkillers.

"Jesse if you can hear me I want you to open your eyes and tell me what level your pain is." With the stethoscope still attached to his ears and the bowl still pressed against Jesse's chest, Mark continued to monitor the wheezing sounds that were present. His lungs sounded wet and the old doctor guessed that his friend had probably swallowed a lot of water as it had rushed past him to get to the drain on that floor. He unhooked the stethoscope from his ears and laid it back on the table then looked down at Jesse's face. The glance left him feeling even more helpless as the young doctor was in too much pain to open his eyes. He knew very well that under no circumstances would Jesse attempt moving or shaking his head. The agony that would bring would be enough to cause him to lose consciousness again and that was not an option, he had to keep Jesse awake.

"Jesse I know you can hear me now, I'm going to turn the lights out and you are going to open your eyes and tell me how badly you're hurting alright?" Having received the same response as before, the distinct trembling and heartbreaking whimpering of someone in intense pain, Mark proceeded to give orders for the lights to be turned off. Slivers of light filtered in from the blinds on the window and a great beam was still present in the doorway, however the room was dimmed enough for the patient to proceed.

"Alright Jess, the lights are out. Come on now you have to try." Mark hated pushing his friend into painful actions but he knew that if Jesse didn't cooperate he would have to list him as completely unresponsive. He didn't want to just book him for tests and scans until they found out the extent of the damage without Jesse's input.

Slowly, as though it took a tremendous amount of effort, the tortured blue eyes cracked open and immediately squeezed shut again. The blonde head attempted to move to the side but as soon as the muscles contracted to make the movement Jesse's entire body froze into a rigid position and an agonized moan left his lips. Then, a sound worth more than gold made it's way to Mark Sloan's ears.

"M…M…Mark…Hur..ts!"

The voice, so quiet and raspy, was also slurred and slow. It wasn't at all a pleasant thing to hear but the sound of Jesse trying to communicate with him was enough to bring an anxious smile to the old doctor's face. He placed his hand lightly on Jesse's head, mindful of the snowy bandage that had been wrapped around his skull, and the pressure he could put of the fragile head.

"That's it Jess. You're doing great. How badly does it hurt son?" Mark leaned down, placing his ear near to Jesse's mouth so he would not have to struggle to draw a breath deep enough to create a larger sound.

"Ten…Ten" Jesse repeated the number as his eyes slipped closed again and the trembling began to worsen. The symptoms from the spider bite he had acquired before and the shock of the ordeal he had just come through were beginning to take their toll. Mark could see Jesse slipping away from him once more, heading towards the darkness that promised him peace and separation from the pain.

"Jesse! Stay with me, don't go back to sleep. I need you to stay awake do you hear me? Jesse!' Mark grasped Jesse's shoulders and shook him ever so slightly to try to retain his attention 'Come on Jess, please try. I need your help here."

Glazed pupils emerged once more from behind the screwed up eyelids, tearing at the old man's heart as they radiated misery from their depths. Jesse blinked a couple of times and then managed to keep his eyes open for a couple of seconds at a time, enough to show he was conscious. Mark sighed in relief and nodded at his friend in commendation.

"That's good Jess, you're doing good. Can you tell me how your vision is? Do you feel dizzy?" Mark was hoping he didn't have a fracture on his hands and at the worst hoped Jesse would only have a headache from a concussion for a day or two but the constant battle for him to keep his eyes open long enough to even think about talking was a worrying sign. He would have to order a scan to be on the safe side.

"Blurry…and...y…es." Jesses eyes rolled back into his head as he answered and the tell tale signs of repeated swallowing told Mark he would need to move his patient quickly. With the help of two present nurses, he rolled Jesse onto his side, grabbed a kidney dish left on the side tray by one of the nurses and placed it in front of Jesse's mouth in time to catch the vomit. After several minutes of violent retching and choking, the blonde head could no longer hold itself up and it flopped to the side, unconscious.

Mark disposed of the dish and checked Jesse's mouth and throat to make sure there was no vomit left that he might choke on later. When he was sure the airway was clear he rearranged Jesse into what he hoped would be a comfortable position and announced to the nurses that his patient needed a CAT scan immediately.

AN: I had a hard time deciding where to draw this chapter to a close. It's not so much a cliffhanger this time as a hint of what is to come. Research dictated Jesse's symptoms; I just wrote them in :) Next chapter will include more of our beloved characters; I just thought it might be interesting for the young and old to interact together in most of this chapter. Always an experiment so let me know what you think!


	9. Questions And Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sigh

Questions And Answers.

"No, no, he's still unconscious right now…I think its best if he stays that way, he is going to have one hell of a headache when he comes round…Yeah he was so lucky Amanda, I was sure I had a fracture on my hands…Well lets hope so…No, you stay with CJ, there is nothing we can really do at the moment but let him recover…Yes of course I will…I'm sure he'd be happy to see you when he wakes up…Alright Amanda, you take care. Bye."

Mark hung up his phone with a sigh and leaned back into the comfort of the worn office chair behind his desk. Sleeping was out of the question. In the past couple of hours the elderly doctor had consumed more coffee that he cared to admit and his nerves were still mending after the frightening ordeal of finding and treating Jesse.

Having settled Jesse back into a recovery room and waited patiently for the results of the young doctor's CT scan, the old man had reluctantly retired to his office. His original plan was to catch a short nap in order to be fresh for when his young colleague awoke but having remembered his promise to a certain pathologist, he had found himself calming a distraught Amanda.

When Jesse had been taken for the scan, Mark had called Steve, as he had promised to do if anything happened, and attempted to reassure him while his own voice still shook. Although Mark insisted that there was nothing to be done but await the results and that it would be better for his son to stay at home and catch up on some sleep, Steve had been in his car and on his way before the conversation was over. Now the tough cop sat by his friend's bedside, keeping watch for signs of consciousness from Jesse. As soon as Steve had entered Jesse's room and settled in the hospital issue 'comfy' chair, Mark had been ordered to his office, by his offspring, to take a break.

Taking his glasses out of his coat pocket, Mark slipped them on his face and took up a pen from his desk. The file in front of him leered spitefully and he took a moment to think about exactly how he would put the series of events that had happened into words. Having chosen to write up an incident report himself, he as a witness knew just how serious the situation was. He began the report and let it flow over the page in a rope of blue ink.

The younger Sloan man was also having very little luck in settling is nerves. The thought of having to wait out another recovery, this time because of a careless act rather than an unfortunate one, was weighing on his shoulders. He had only been back at the house for what seemed like a matter of hours before he was being called back in to keep vigil again. True he had been advised to stay home and sleep some more but he wasn't about to leave Jesse's care to the likes of the nurses around. Steve was rarely judgmental towards others, particularly those who gave their lives to the profession of medicine; yet the indecent care the young doctor had received from his assigned nurse was chilling.

It had shaken everyone who had worked on the wards Jesse was staying on to hear of such a mishap. The hospital often prided the country on its exceptional care for its patients, particularly with such committed doctors such as Mark and Jesse and their staff. Steve hoped that explanations would come and the situation dealt with accordingly and with his own father filling in the incident report as the only witness, Steve was sure that the disciplinary action would be firm but fair.

Rubbing a frustrated hand over his eyes, Steve once more cast his gaze towards his friend who was still safely tucked under the hospital issue blankets. When the detective had answered his cell phone only to hear of Jesse's accident, he had only been home six hours. Both he and his father had returned home, showered and tried to sleep a little. Mark, having had a couple of hours sleep; had dressed in fresh clothes and gone back to sit with Jesse in the hopes that with more company and reassurance he would feel more at ease and therefore heal quicker. The old doctor had snuck out of the house past his sleeping son who was sprawled out on his sofa, leaving a note on the fridge of his whereabouts. The moment his cell phone let out its shrill cry however, the detective was up and reaching for his keys. Now he sat, staring at the pale face of his burst friend wondering how and why this had happened.

Although Jesse was still unconscious, Mark had predicted that he would wake when he was ready and then return to a more natural healing sleep; provided the toxins in his body released by the spider bite the previous day were under control and retreating from his body. The young doctors face, although still pale, was smooth under the sheet of sleep. The lines of pain and discomfort had diminished and a gentle colour was slowly returning to Jesse's cheeks. Random trembles still occasionally bothered his frame, however they were not forceful enough to wake him and so he slept on.

The sound of squeaking shoes coming steadily down the corridor approaching Jesse's room prompted Steve to look towards to the door. The familiar face of his father greeted Steve with a heavy looking smile, the thin lips under the snowy mustache just quirking up enough to gouge a response.

"Hey Dad, did you call Amanda?" The younger Sloan asked as he turned in his seat.

The older Sloan entered the room with a nod of his head and sat in the vacated chair on the other side of Jesse's bedside. "Yeah, she was pretty upset but I told her he is fine now and that it would be better for her to stay home. I'm under oath to call her as soon as he wakes up."

Steve grinned in perfect understanding. Amanda was one of the most rational and intelligent women he knew and considering his unfortunate luck with women, discovering that an obscene amount of them tend to be homicidal, adulterous or just plain crazy, he considered himself lucky to call himself her friend. He had, however, been witness to her less accommodating side and when she set conditions, it was in their best interests to keep to them. All three of the men inside the recovery room humorously feared the lovely lady's wrath.

"What's going to happen to the girl who was supposed to be watching him, Dad?"

Mark sighed and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest and looked back at his son.

"Well she'll have to appear before the hospital Medical Board to answer to them for what she has done. She has also been suspended in her training indefinitely and been relieved of duty by her superiors." Mark replied.

"I never thought anyone that worked here could be so inconsiderate. I mean everyone I have ever met here has been pretty selfless." Steve shook his head and adjusted his position in the chair.

"Well I don't condone what she did at all, quite the opposite. But I can't help but think it's not entirely her fault. She is on a new training scheme the hospital is try out and she should have been supervised better. The problem is that we are getting pretty short staffed here and the quickest way is to employ these nurses so they can gain experience and we can continue to run on schedule. It's a bitter price to pay." The old man looked down bitterly and then glanced at the young man on the bed.

Blue eyes moved rapidly bellow translucent eyelids and it became apparent that Jesse was dreaming, a sure sign that he was leaving unconsciousness and would soon be returning to consciousness.

**AN: You would not believe all that has happened over the past few months. I don't really want to put it in here so feel free to email if you want an explanation. It has taken a lot of time for me to be able to get back again and I know this could be better but it is the best I can do for now. I hope you enjoy it. Your reviews are fire to the furnace. Thank you to everyone who has continued to review ****J**


End file.
